


“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: 'Bad time' is an understatement---but he still gets his answer.
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall/Ben Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

The Hero looked to their right, narrowly dodging a rusty cleaver that had seemed to come out of _nowhere_ , the undead hand attached to it having broken off its joint and gone flying right at them. They had been fighting massive hordes for what seemed like forever, but in actuality had only been a couple of hours. The pair had started off at opposite ends of the battlefield, fighting alongside others who were all doing a great job— as far as the Hero could tell they hadn’t lost anyone yet.

And yet in the midst of all this leave it to _Ben Finn_ to do the one thing they hadn’t been trained for.

“ _Ben!_ ” they cried out, a barrage of zombie guts spraying itself over their already ruined clothes, “ _A bad time..?!_ ”  


Ben ducked and slashed right through an undead stomach, bits of guts and bile finding their way into his hair— and he _had_ been having such a good hair day, too. He took two more down, trying his best to make his way over to the Hero, barely able to see whether they were holding their ground or not.

“Well, I figured if we don’t make it out of this—” another slash, more guts, “—I’d like to at least die knowing what your answer would be.”  


The Hero resolved to using magic; flames began spreading themselves to the dry bones of the old animated skeletons, pushing them away a small distance. They used the time bought to try to find where the soldier’s voice was coming from, but could see nothing but gray and varying shades of _rot_. 

“Can this _please_ wait until afterward? We’re not going to die!”  


“No, it can’t!”  


They heard him fighting, the sounds of his struggle and bones breaking, but still couldn’t see him. Finally, they felt a familiar warmth against their back and a familiar voice yelling in exertion behind them.

“Will you just answer? I’m not making you promise to anything!”  


“Fine— _Yes_! Whatever it takes for you to shut up!”  


They began fighting together, moves synchronous and fluid, discovering they could do a significant more amount of damage side-by-side than working their way to the middle from other ends. The Hero weaved their magic to push the hollow men away while Ben swooped in with his sword, skillful, if a bit dramatic. After what seemed like ages, there were finally only a few hollow men left, surely something the others could handle while they talked.

“Did you mean it?” Ben asked, still catching his breath. His hair was a mess, face speckled with dirt and mud.  


The Hero laughed, trying to wipe some of the muck off their face with their sleeve but only succeeding in wiping _more_ on. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask me again?”

“Will you marry me?”  


They smiled, leaning in to kiss the soldier on the mouth. “Yes, I will.”

Ben closed his eyes and leaned in too, pursing his lips just a bit too much.

The Hero laughed and pushed him away. “Well you’re going to have to wash your face first!”


End file.
